protector of SPR
by Fly Away Free spirituality
Summary: during one of the cases that SPR takes on mai gets blown off the roof at an inn. now mai must help SPR with their newest and most dangerous case but first needs to learn how to contact them from beyond the grave.
1. Chapter 1

Protector of SPR.

**Hey some thing that I just had to write about!**

**I do not own ghost hunt!**

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" I called from the kitchenette that I had immediately walked into from habit. I could hear my friends talking in the lounge area. I was actually surprised Naru hadn't kicked them out yet. But I guess that even he even had his days. I giggled at the thought. Speaking of Naru I'm shocked that he didn't call for his tea yet. I was listening in on their conversation when they brought up the funeral they recently had gone to. Wait funeral? I hadn't heard about any funeral. Hadn't we just gotten back from the hospital?

We had been on a case two weeks ago and I was pushed off the roof of the little inn we were investigating at. The ghost that john was to do an exorcism on was about to attack Ayako and Monk. Well, I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing. After all the two of them were the closest thing to parents that I had. So I threw my self in front of them, my PK, (that I had recently discovered I had) activating to create a barrier that would protect them. Well it did. But in doing that I was blown off the roof. All I can remember from there was the darkness that surrounded me and the sounds of sirens and my friends calling me.

I woke up a week later in a hospital bed. The funny thing is (and what really pissed me off) was that there was no one in the room waiting for me to wake up. Nor were there any machines. Or any IV. I would have thought that I was in worse condition than that. But I brushed it off. Not thinking anything of it. Then everything went black. When I woke up again I was in my room and it was 10:30 AM. And that was today a week later. Thinking that I had probably just forgotten about the past weeks events (because it was very likely that I did) I rushed around my apartment getting ready for a new day of work. I rushed out my door as fast as I could saying hi to my Neighbors who didn't reply back, and rushed strait to SPR. Knowing full well that I was going to be yelled at for being so late. And for wasting Naru's time blah! Blah! Blah!

And that was how I got here. I reached up to grab the container of tea from the shelf but before I could get it I heard Ayako crying. I walked out of the kitchen to see a distressed monk hugging a crying Ayako. _What is going on?_ "I wish Mai was hear!" cried Ayako into Monks shirt. "What are you talking about I'm right here." I said a little confused. No one seemed to notice me so I shrugged and went to make everyone tea hopping to hell that it would help everyone. Even Naru and Lin seemed a little depressed. _I wonder what's going on? _Everyone's face seemed extremely upset.

I had a nagging feeling come over me but I pushed it back to the back of my head. I reached up to grab the tea off the shelf that was above my head but my hand had passed right through it. "What the?" I said in surprise. I reached up again to see if I was imagining things but the same thing happened again. I looked in horror as I watched my hand pass through the tin again. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. I tried again, this time on the kettle that was sitting on the stove. Still the same thing happened.

I ran into the sitting area and looked around but no one noticed me. I walked up the coffee table that was in the middle of everyone but still no one even gave me a glance. "Guys?" I ask. No one answered me. "Guys if this is some sort of joke then it isn't funny!" I said allowing a little bit of anger to lace with the worry that was in my voice. I looked around to see if any of their facial expressions had changed. That was when I noticed it. In the corner of the room, on a table was a shrine. I walked over slowly that nagging feeling came back full force along with the words my friends had said.

'_That funeral was horrible.'_

'_I wish mai were here!_

As I walked up to the shrine the images of the empty hospital room, my hand passing through the objects that I tried to touch, the black out that I had before I was back in my home. No one even said anything to me not even my Neighbors! Naru hadn't said anything about me being late or wanting tea! What had happened? I slowly but surly made it to the shrine. There sitting on the white cloth that covered the table, was a small bowl of tea and the incents, along with three pictures one of me and my mom and dad on the right. One of me and the whole SPR group on the left and in the very middle was a picture of me smiling in to the camera with that goofy smile of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Protector of SPR chapter 2.

**Story at the end of Long ass Authors note: **

**Ok to my reviewers thank you for reviewing.**

**To: ****Music-Lover2011**

**Thank you and I may make it a Naruxmai fic, but I'm not sure. As it say's in the summery **_**she needs to prove herself so she can live again.**_** * I'm still trying to figure out if I'm going to keep that part or not. I would really like to but I'm not too sure how I'm going to do that with out making it sound really cheesy. Lol. If you have any idea's on how to on how to make it so she does live and how to make it so it is a naruxmai fiction than please let me know. I would be really happy to listen to your thoughts or idea's. thank you.**

**To: ****enmalis**

**Hello, and thank you! also because you said your English is terrible, I will be sure to double check any spelling errors I have to make it easier for you to read. I'm glad you enjoy my story and I will update as soon as I can for every chapter.**

**To: ****celtyin**

**I know right? But I just had to do something different from all the other fanfictions. Also thank you for bring my attention to that spelling error. I willl be fixing that. Thank you! ^.^**

**To: ****cassiopeiaXSTAR**

**Thank you! And I will update as soon as possible for each chapter. Glad you like it, and I hope to hear your comments in the future. **

**To: ****Galacticexplorer12**

**Hey! Thank you for bring my attention to my mistakes. I will be fixing those. I would also like to ask you to please bring any mistakes that you may find in any future chapters to my attention. I would greatly appreciate it. thank you! ^.^**

**Thanks again to my reviewers. If anyone you reads my story notices any spelling or grammer mistakes, then please let me know and I will fix them. Also if you find that the story is going to fast or is being rushed or even if it start to sound really cheesy please please let me know that is NOT something I want! One more thing, if you have any ideas as too how you think mai should back to life or even if she should let me know, and I will consider your thoughts on the story.**

**Love, **

**Fly Away Free Spirituality. **

**P.S: all idea's are open for any part of the story.**

**Now on with the story.**

"This can't be happening!" I yelled. I looked around the room again. Panic running through my blood as I tried to comprehend what was going on. I couldn't be! Could I? Well I did fall off a two-story roof. That would kill anyone. Oh god. I can't be. I just can't. this has to be all some sort of sick joke, The guys are playing on me. Maybe the case never happened. No. That can't be right. I remember everything from the case.

Is it true? Am I really not of that world any more? Am I haunting the SPR office? No if I were haunting the office wouldn't masako, monk or even lin's shiki be able sense me, let alone see or hear me? Wait! That's it! Maybe I can contact Masako! Maybe I'm just not putting off any spiritual energy, and because they're all focusing on me being dead they can't sense me. "Way to go guys." I sighed.

Well I guess I should probably try to see if I can talk to them. Or maybe see if I can possess one of them. Well either way I couldn't help to try. I mean naru explained to me before that for a ghost to possess a person then they need to be week. So every one here seems to be in a pretty week state at the moment. But who should I possess is the question.

"Hmm…" I sighed. "Or maybe I can have some fun and try to freak them out a little." Yea that will be great! I can't wait to see their faces! I giggled. " Now what to do to scare them a little bit?" I looked around the room looking for something to do. Then a thought came to me. It was brilliant pure genius. " I know I'll make naru some tea!" I exclaimed. I was about to make my way over to the kitchen to do just that but then I remembered that I couldn't even touch the tea can. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be. My face falling into a pout. I walked over and into the kitchen anyways. Finding it held some comfort for me.

I looked up at the tea and grimaced. Well it wouldn't hurt for me to try to see if I can get tea again. I mean I have to tell them I'm here some how right? It may help them a little to know that I'm still here. I reached up once again to grab the tea can and willed myself to grab it. This time I got it with out any problems. _So that's how it works, I have to will my self and poor some my energy into the objects I want to touch. Well know that I know that this will be no problem. _I thought to myself and grinned. I put can of tea down and huffed., sending I piece of scrap paper that was on the counter fly about three feet away from me. I smiled. This is going to be way to easy.

Grabbing the kettle off the stove I put it under the faucet and turned the water on. Keeping the pressure low so that the others couldn't hear what was going on. After the pot was filled with enough water for naru's tea, I put it on the stove and turned on the burner. Making sure to keep an eye on the kettle so that I knew before hand when the whistle was going to go off, I went to the cupboards to grab naru's favorite cup. I grabbed an instant tea bag (because really I wasn't going to do anything to dramatic like straining the tealeaves and what not) and put t in the cup. I grabbed the now hot kettle by its handle just as it was about to go off and turned off the stove. I poured the water into the cup and when it was ready I pulled out the tea bag.

I giggled to myself a little. This was going to be so great! I decided that I had to get a picture of their faces so I quickly went over to my desk and grabbed my camera that I had left there before our last case. I put the camera on the top of the overlook of the desk ready to take the picture. Looking over to my friends to find that all their focus was now on a new case, I ran back to the kitchen and got the steaming cup of tea.

I walked slowly over to the group none of them even taking a glance at what I would assume to be a floating cup. I smiled to my self as I walk to the first chair where Lin was sitting with his laptop. The smell of tea could be found through out the office now I was trying my best not to laugh at how my friends hadn't even noticed the cup yet. I walked over to the end of the table, everyone now looking up with shocked horror written all over their faces. I looked over to Naru who had his nose stuck in his black case folder. Typical. I stopped and held the cup to the height of his eyes, but kept it above the coffee table. Grr why doesn't he notice it yet. So I did the unthinkable. Well when I was still alive it was unthinkable. But know that I'm apparently dead I can do what I want. I reached out my hand until it was directly under the far edge of his book. I looked back to see the faces of my friends, their expressions held amused horror, then turned my head again back to Naru. I gently tugged at the book but he didn't seem to notice. So that's when I did it. I ripped the book from his hands and threw it across the room so that it hit the window.

He looked up and his eyes held pure anger until he saw the cup. _There we go. _I thought to my self. I opened my mouth and did the same thing I did to pick up the cup, I poured my energy into the words that came from my mouth. "Here's you tea boss!" I said not bothering to hide the pure amusement in my voice. I giggled making sure to make it heard by the guys and quickly put down the cup and ran to grab my camera. I toke a quick picture of everyone staring at the cup in horror. And all the while I made sure that they heard my laughing voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Protector of SPR: chapter 3

**AN: thanks to my reviewers! Oh and to cassiopeiaXSTAR thank you for pointing out masako's name for me I new I spelled it wrong but I didn't even bother checking.**

This is great! Well in a way it is. I mean, I'm still dead. Might as well make the best of it while I can right? I was still looking at my friends look at the cup that had just been placed on the table in front of Naru. Everyone's face (and I mean everyone's) had gone a deathly white. No pun intended. I was still holding my camera in my hand when I walked over towards them. I stopped and went through the pictures until I came to one of me that john had taken of me when he had stolen the camera from me when I had just gotten the camera a month before. I hadn't taken off the pictures yet so I was really glad for my laziness at the moment. I walked up behind john knowing I would get a good reaction from him, and placed, or should I say dropped the camera into his lap so that the screen showed the picture of me smiling up at him.

The reaction I got from him was priceless. He nearly fell off the couch, as he yelled. I of course ended up doubling over in fits of giggles as I watched the faces of my friends faces go from the cup to the camera turning even whiter. If that's even possible. Of course the funniest expression was naru's. His face pale it looked like he was on deaths doorstep. His blue eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly parted to form a tiny little 'o'. I think it was the most emotion I've seen on his face since he came back from England. It was also one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life.

I felt so mean for doing it. but hey this could be considered pay back for all that breaking my heart crap he did a year ago. Oh and not to mention the heart attack he and lin gave me the day they and madoka decided to come back.

_**Flashback **_

I was walking from my last class ready to leave for an afternoon of relaxation with my friends. It was Friday night and my friend michiru and me were planning on going out to dinner and then to go see that new romance comedy. Well that was the plan until a certain somebody and his guardians came up behind my back when I was looking at the school. And what happened next was not pretty. Of course it was Madoka that came up behind me and practically screamed in my ear. "HEY MAI!" well that was the last this I was expecting. I had just gotten over the fact they were never coming back. But of course, once again I was wrong.

I jumped so high it wasn't even funny. And then it really didn't help when my friends came running out and I was on the ground curled up in a ball, my head between my legs, with three semi-unknown people standing around me about five feet away. "Mai what happened!" they called to me, to which I replied the most stupid answer you could have ever heard in your entire life.

"I'm hearing voices again!" I yelled. Which of course caught the attention of a group of boy's nearby and caused them to laugh and snicker at me. I blushed embarrassed that I had yelled that. I could hear lins quiet chuckle. That was it. I was going crazy. I needed to get over them. "they're gone mai stop thinking they'll ever come back. They will never come back. They don't really care. That was all just a lie to get us to help them." I mumbled to myself.

"Mai, you're not hallucinating in the least." Said madoka.

I sighed as I turned my head to look at them. Madoka was smiling her happy go lucky smile, lin was visibly tying to hide a smile and naru was smirking that smirk of his. I started at them trying to convince myself that they were actually there. then I remembered the boys laughing at me and quickly stood. Brushing off the excess dirt from my cloths.

"Uum hi…" I said with uncertainty in my voice. "I you… not…weren't back… thought coming."

"Mai you're not making any sense." Said naru.

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK!" I yelled.

"Well we're hear now aren't we?" asked madoka as she eyed me cautiously.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't make any smart-ass comments, as I paced back and forth in front of them.

"Mai please calm down." Madoka pleaded.

"Calm down? Calm down! How on earth do you expect me to calm down. Do you know what you three put me through after you left! I had to be hospitalized! Hospitalized! Why? Because after you left I went into sever depression! I of course got over it and eventually forgot about you and my life went back to normal. And then you three decide to just show up again? Well you've got something coming to you!" After I had stop ranting long enough to breath naru decided to cut in.

"Great I'll see you in the office tomorrow at seven AM sharp. We have a case so you need to pack long enough for a week or so." And with that he turned and walked to his black car and drove off leaving me with lin and madoka who had apparently drove separately.

I stood there and glared at them. "Mai are you coming or what?" I heard michiru ask me.

"Sorry girls I apparently have to work tomorrow." I said. My glare never leaving the two adults in front of me. I heard my friends mumble something about it being ok and that they would see me when I got back, but I just ignored them and kept on glaring at the people in front of me.

We stayed there for at least five minuets, both adults looking very uncomfortable under my gaze. "So Mai? How about we go for some tea?" asked Madoka finally breaking the silence.

I just continued to glare at them. After a few moments of making them feel really uncomfortable, I turned on my heal grabbed my bag that had fallen on the ground when madoka had startled me, and turned back to them.

I sighed again and pushed back my now mid back length hair with my hand, and looked to the sky. After a few moments of contemplating I looked back to them a gentle smile on my face. "Sorry I freaked out on you guys. I just wasn't expecting you to come back. I usually don't lose my cool like that anymore but I guess that's about to change." I said. I laughed a little at the expressions on lin and madoka's face. "Any way's I would love to go for tea but I have to work tomorrow." The last part I said through gritted teeth. I bowed then started to walk off towards my house not letting them speak. But before I was to far away for them to hear me properly I turned back again and smiled. "Oh and tell naru he's a jerk for me will ya?" with that I walked off.

_**End flashback**_

Ya this could defiantly be considered payback for that day. I take it back I don't feel mean in the least. Oh well better get back down to business. I walked over to the window were Naru's folder had landed. I bent down and picked all of the papers up, organized them and put the back in their places. Once I got that done I walked back over to Naru and sat down on the arm of his chair. I placed the folder into his hands. His mouth was still gapping open so I placed my hand under his chin and gently pushed up until his mouth closed. "Are you trying to catch flies?" I asked sarcastically. Recalling all the times he had said that to me. I giggled a little as I watched everyone in the room slowly come back from the shock that I was sure I had place on them. They all started to look around the room, as if amazed I was even there.

"Mai? Is that you?" asked naru.

"No. Its your pet cat fluffy. Of course its me silly." I said ruffling his hair. I had always wanted to do that. His hair was really soft and silky. Just like I had always imagined it to be. I found my self playing with it and running my hand through it again and again. I was sure I wouldn't have stopped until I heard everyone from the group start to snicker. It was then that I realized what I was doing and immediately stopped. I was glad I was invisible; because I was sure my face would have been a new shade of red.

"Mai?" I looked over to were masako was sitting. She was looking everywere around the room.

"Can you see me masako?" I asked.

"No. were are you?" she asked looking in the general direction of were my voice was coming from.

"I'm over here." I replied.

"I can't see you."

"Hang on let me try something" I said as I pushed my energy into my spirit form. I heard gasps from all my friends. I looked up and saw the astounded faces of my family. I looked over beside me and saw naru looking at me as if I was some sort of miracle. I smiled at him and bent down so I was eye level with him. If I were still alive I would never have bin so bold. But hey I'm not anymore so why not? I moved so my lips were inches from his and looked into his eyes. His eyes held a variety of emotions but were quickly shielded after he got a hold of him self. I moved closer making the mere inches turn into centimeters. His eyes got wide again and I closed my eyes half way and made it so our lips were just about to touch. I lingered there for a moment then drew back quickly and hoped off the arm of the chair and made my way over to john. I gave him a quick hug then took the camera from his hands.

"Sorry to scare you like that john but I just couldn't help it." I laughed as I placed the camera on the table after turning it off. I walked over to monk and ayako who were sitting across from john, yasu and masako. I sat down on the table in front of them and looked at them with a gentle smile on my lips. I reached over and took ayako's hand.

"We're so sorry mai! It was our entire fault! If we hadn't just stood there like the idiots we are then you wouldn't have done that and you would still be alive! Cried ayako as she threw herself into my arms. I held her that way and looked over to monk. He looked like he was on the verge of tears but held strong.

"Ayako its not your fault! Its mine. I should have just pushed you out of the way. But hey I'm here now." I said as I tried my hardest to console her. Thankfully it worked and she was able to pull herself together. She sat back down on the couch and curled up to monk's side. I smiled at them and stood up and made my way over to the kitchen. Five minuets later I came back with tea and a plate of cookies.

"So mai when have you been so bold as to go and play with naru's hair and not to mention almost kissing naru." Inquired yasu, with his smart-ass smirk on his face. I decided at that moment not to answer the question and I quickly looked over trying to cover my blush that was evidently rising turning my cheeks a bright red that I new everyone would be able to see. That was when I remembered that I could disappear. So that was what I did. I vanished from view just to go over to the chair that was in the corner of the office. I took the pillow that was sitting there and proceeded to hit yasu with it. Everyone laughed and lin and naru even smiled a little. Naru's turned out more like a smirk but I could see he was hiding a smile under it. I threw the pillow at his face and it landed with a light thud into his lap. I laughed at his surprised expression. After the excitement died down, I made myself visible again and sat down in my usual seat at the end of the table. That was when lin decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Mai?" he asked

"Yes lin?"

"Why haven't you passed on yet?"

**AN: ok so I will edit this later cuz I have to go to bed and I really wanted to post this but I don't feel like editing it right at this moment. **

**If you have any ideas you would like to share please feel free to do so. Also as always if you feel this story is getting corny or cliché, or if you feel the story is moving to fast, please, please, please let me know and I will fix it. **

**Love always,**

**Fly Away Free Spirituality**


	4. Chapter 4

Protector of SPR chapter 4.

**Hey! Sorry for the late update!**

**ok so my last chapter was kinda really bad. After I read it I was like what the hell is this? So ya so I will work on that…**

**oh and thank you for the wonderful, confusing and helpful reviews! **

**On with the story!**

That question took me off guard for a moment. I hadn't even thought about that yet. Well I guess that's to be understandable, considering that I just only found out that I am dead. But still, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. "Well umm…" I said. " I don't exactly know at the moment. In fact I hadn't even thought about it yet."

"Well there must be a reason for you to be here." Said John.

I gave him a kind smile. "I truly don't know. There could be many possibilities. I mean I had so many goals in life. Like going to university, and getting married. There could be lots of things." Why am I here?

Those are things that everyone wants Mai. Usually the thing keeping a spirit here would be something a little more important. Like a lover that had left, or they have a goal to kill the one who killed them. But why would you still be here? Is what I want to know." Stated Lin.

_I don't know. Why am I here?_

"Mai you have to think, we need to know so we can cleanse you." said Masako.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well we can't just let you wander around Mai." Said monk. "And I'm pretty sure Naru won't want you haunting his office. I mean he was pretty heart Broken when you…" he let the sentence trail off not wanting to finish it.

"I guess your right." I sighed. _I want to stay with everyone though_. "Well I guess my main goal was to protect the ones I love the most. I said after I thought about it. Yea that must be the reason I'm still here. I had been looking down at my hands when I said this and when I didn't hear any voices of agreement I looked up again.

The sight I was met with nearly broke my heart. Every one of my teammates wore a look of despair and sadness. Ayako had tears running down her face and Monk was trying to comfort her. Naru had his head in his hands. Masako looked away trying to hid a soft sob behind her kimono sleeve. John and Yasu were looking at me with sad expressions while Lin was looking at me with shock as if he didn't expect for him self to be included in group of the ones I love. I could also swear that he was trying to his hardest to hold back tears. I was kind of glad Modoka wasn't here. I don't know what she would have done and I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to handle it.

We sat there for a few more minuets before every one was able to get a hold of them selves. "Alright." Naru said finally breaking the silence. "We need to cleanse you some how. "But the question I how do we do that?" he rested his chin in his hand doing his classic thinking pose, while he stared at the floor like it was going to disappear at any moment if he took his gaze off it.

"I don't know." I said for what felt like the fith time in the last twenty minuets. I cant have them get into danger just so I could maybe save them. And even then that may not even work. There was only one solution left.

"You need to do an exorcism on me." I spoke my thoughts out loud. I heard some of my friends gasp while others said "No." and "absolutely not." But I ignored them."It's the only way to let me to leave without you guys being put in danger, or getting hurt. I know it could possibly hurt me, but I don't want a repeat of hat happened two weeks ago with the whole roof thing. I will not have you guys get hurt just so I can protect you. And we don't even know if that will work or not."

I looked at each one of my friends. Looking them directly in the eyes. "Your right" whispered Masako. "It is the only way."

I looked at Naru. His eyes held anger and frustration. But the most prominent emotion there was sadness. "Alright" he stated. His voice emotionless. "John you'll do the exorcism. That way it will be more like a cleansing and it won't hurt her as much."

John just nodded and went off to get his bible and holy water from his coat. I watch as left the room solemnly.

"Mai. Come and stand over here." I heard Lin say. I hadn't even noticed him get up. I stood up slowly and gave a happy smile to my friends. I didn't want there last memory of me to be filled with a picture of my crying face.

I stood away from my friends in an empty area of the room. John stood in front of me. He gave me an encouraging smile and I returned it the best I could. Lin stood just a few feet away from my right side.

"In the beginning, was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God…" John started to chant. I could feel everything disappearing around me. And I could feel a warm feeling come over me.

I looked around one more time at my family. my gaze ended at Naru who had moved beside John, but was a little closer. Thinking fast but not really thinking I reached up to my neck and quickly undid the clasp at the back of my locket, which had a small poem inscribed all over it in English. Inside were three pictures. The ones you could see were of me and the team and me and my parents. Under the one of the team there was a secret space that held another picture; this one was of Naru and me. I was smiling up at him and he was looking at me with and exasperated look. But if you looked close enough you could see the amusement and kindness in his eyes. (Surprisingly Lin took the picture when we weren't looking and he also made the picture so it would fit perfectly in the little space that he some how new about. But I never questioned him on.) I quickly walked up to Naru and grabbed his hand and pressed the locket into his palm before everything went black.

When I awoke again I was quite surprised. I was under a Sakura tree in the middle of a forest. I immediately recognized the place. It was were my family and I would always go for lunches on a nice day. I took me a while to realize that I wasn't alone.

Standing a few feet away fro, me was gene.

**Ya ok so I hope that that's better then the last chapter I wrote. Please R&R oh and once again I'm always open to idea's for the story! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Protector of SPR chapter 5**

**Alright here you go and thanks for the lovely reviews I really do enjoy reading them. Please R&R**.

"Gene." I breathed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. he had stopped appearing in my dreams when Naru put his body to rest when he went back to England. But the again I'm not in my dream world. I had just been exorcised or cleansed what ever way you want to look at it. but why would Gene be here? Was I supposed to stay with him forever? My heart speed up a bit at the thought. What if I really do fall in love with him? The Naru's statement about me loving him would be true. But would it really matter? I would have to stay here anyways. No I wouldn't be able to love Gene. He was like an older brother to me… and a best friend. It would never be possible to love him in that way.

All these thoughts passed through my head in seconds. My body or spiritual body felt different from before. More… light in a sense. I could feel power running through were my blood would had been. Almost like that energy that was radiating from Naru when we were stuck in that cave with the god. But it felt different from Naru's. or even mine. It was lighter but more powerful.

I had almost forgot that Gene was standing in front of me. So when I looked up it kind of startled me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. "Gene what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Mai its good to see you again." He said with that heart-stopping smile that I always loved to see. It always brought me joy to see it when I new I was going to see a horrible memory of a ghost or something of the likes. " to answer your question, I'm here to guide you, or to teach you how to use your powers. You see Mai you have powers that go beyond the supernatural. And you need to learn how to use these powers in order to protect your friends from the dangers they will face on cases in both the near and fare future."

"But I was just cleansed. Aren't I supposed to be going to a better place? I mean if you haven't noticed, I'm kinda dead. I said with confusion evident in my voice. What's going on? What does he mean I'm supposed to protect them? "Gene what is going on?"

He laughed a little. I guess I was making some sort of face. "Mai you shed your body. You did die but you were going to die soon anyways. Well your body was going to die. What I mean is that you had to get rid of your body. Or else your powers would have overloaded you whole existence. And then you wouldn't be here right now. Your purpose in life is to protect the people you love. So you got rid of your body inorder to be able to use your powers with out destroying your whole spirit. There are not many people like you in the world Mai. You are special."

I looked at him in complete confusion. "So what your saying is that I got rid of my body so I could use powers that I didn't even know that I had. And now I have to learn to use them, in order to protect everyone?"

"Yes that's essentially it." he replied with a grin. "Sorry I was having a hard time trying to find the words to describe what was going on. I guess I confused you."

"Ya just kind of." I smiled back at him. "So what happens now? I mean I already learned how to use my powers or at least the basics of them."

He smiled gently now. "No Mai. The only reason you could do that was because you were able to accesses the little bit of energy you had left over from your body. Now that you don't you'll have to learn how to use those powers and every other power you have all over again. You have to learn to accesses the spiritual power you have. Its going to be extremely hard though. And its going to be very time consuming as well. Along with the other things such as fatigue, and you'll need a lot of patience."

"Alright. But you said I wasn't dead but my body was. Does that mean I can't go back to my body ever again? And I won't be able to live with everyone ever again?" I asked slightly panicked. But also excited that I would still be able to contact everyone and talk to them. But it would also take a lot in order to do so.

"You will be able to create another body but you may not be able to for a long time it could take years for you to be able to do that. So for now you'll have to sit back and watch them go through their daily lives and learn to interact with them with basic things such as writing and stuff like that. But you wont be able to do that right away." You be able to start to make the room shake at first but that's about it. Well for the outside world anyways. You will have better luck contacting them through their dream world. But because your not really a spirit Masako won't be able to see you and Lin won't be able to sense you through his shiki."

"I see." I said. Contemplating everything. "THIS IS SO COOL!" I yelled spinning around in a circle.

"Glad you think so" laughed Gene.

"Alright so shall we go and see what everyone is up to then?" I asked. This was going to be great. I was still going to be able to talk and see my friends. Not only that but I was going to be able to be helpful to the cases and instead of everyone protecting me I was finally going to be able to protect them. And I couldn't wait to see the reactions I was going to be able to get out them this time.

**Ya I'll edit it and the last 2 chapters later when I have time to. Anyways R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6

Protector of SPR

Chapter 5 rewrite

**Ok so this is the rewrite of chapter five that I put up a few days ago. I read through it and I'm extremely sorry for the people that had to go through the traumatic experience of reading it. But thanks to **_**sumi20**_** for reviewing it but I am going to get rid of it. it will be sort of the same but less cliché and if I get good reviews on this rewrite the this chapter will be replacing the original. PLEASE, ****PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

What I saw before my eyes would have stopped my heart if mine were still beating. Before me stood Gene. The twin of the man I loved. And also of the man that had broken my heart by turning down my confession, when we had found said twin's body. After we had discovered him and Naru had taken him back to England, I had one final dream with him in it. We had said our good byes and left knowing we would never see each other again.

"Gene. What are you doing here?" I asked. My confusion had hit new heights and I was sure that if Naru were here to see my face he would have made a snide remark about my stupidity and the Lin and Madoka would have sat there and watched us in amusement as we bickered.

He just smiled at me and started to walk towards me. His smile was sincere and he looked truly happy. "Mai. How have you been?" he asked looking me over. I had changed from the last time I saw him. My hair was now in the middle of my back and my facial feature were more defined and I was starting to look more like a women then a scrummy teenage girl.

"I've been great. Of course your brother was driving me up the wall in the first couple of months that he had returned but I got back into the routine. Everyone else is fine to. But I guess you now the reason I'm here. Wherever here is." I replied, still waiting for my answer from the first question.

"Ya he can get pretty bad with his demands. Though I would have thought that he would have changed after he found me." He said looking around. His smile was still there and had moved so he was now about two feet away from me. "And to answer your question as to why I'm here. I'm here to guide you again Mai."

Guide me? What was he talking about? I'm dead. And I'm pretty sure I could walk myself to ere ever it was I was going to be going. But the thought of having Gene accompany me made me happy. He really was the sweeter one of the two twins. "So what your saying is that you're here to take to my resting place?"

"Umm no. I'm here to guide you so you can develop your powers."

"My powers?" ok now I was really confused.

"Yes your powers. You see Mai, there was a reason that you died at an early age. There was in fact a reason you fell off that roof. You needed to get rid of your body in order to develop your powers farther with out destroying your sole and everyone else's with in range of you. So fate took its toll and helped you out. This was your destiny from the beginning. Your parents never told this so you wouldn't count down the days till your death. Of course they never new when you would end up going so they took their secret with them to the grave. But the problem now is that when you were killed by that spirit your ability or what little you had of it down was erased from your memory, and now you need to re-learn how to use them again. But this time you need to learn to use them tot here full capacity.

I looked at him like was crazy. He had to be. I mean I'm dead. Unless I'm in a dream/coma world thing, I was pretty sure I was supposed to be walking in a field of grass right now with my parents. "What are you talking about Gene?"

He sighed. "What I'm saying Mai is that you still have a purpose on this earth. You still have unfinished business to attend to."

So that was why I was here instead of with my parents. "I see. So what is this purpose that I'm supposed to accomplish before I can move on?"

"You need to protect everyone Mai. You have been chosen to be their… how should I put this… guardian angel if you will. You will be learning how to use your PK and ESP to the fullest. You will also be learning how to use these powers so you can contact everyone and talk to them. As well as interact with them. Of course that will take a little while longer then you would like. But I'm sure you can figure it out."

He smile at the scowl that was now that was now on my face. but it was soon replaced with a smile when I realized what was going on. I was going to be able to talk and see everyone again! Monk and Ayako, and Lin and Madoka. The two couples that were the closest things I had to parents. And Yasu, John and, Masako! And as much as I hated to admit it I was excited to see Naru as well. Even though I had loved him after the first day back at the office I had realized that my love for him had disappeared when he left me. We had been friends since then. Of course I still liked him but I don't think I would ever love him again. But there was always the chance that I would once again fall for him. But if that time did com I wouldn't tell him because I would be afraid that he would reject me again and that it would ruin the fragile friendship we had now.

"So what do have to do first Gene" I asked now eager to go and tell my friends that I was here to stay.

"Well because you wont be able to talk to them like you did the first time you'll have to learn to communicate by changing temperatures and doing the simple poltergeist things to let them know your there. But you'll need to get used to the feel of being a spirit and of course you will be very weak when you first start so it will take a lot out of you."

I nodded at him. This was going to be hard. Not being able to talk to them or even have them know that I am still there. Oh well I guess that just means I get to have some time to think about what prank I could pull on them this time in order to get there attention.

**Alright let me know what you think. And I'm pretty sure this chapter will be replacing the last one. Please R&R and thanks for reading! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Protector of SPR

Chapter 6

**Ok so thanks to the reviews. I have not yet decided what chapter 5 I want to go with. But If I get enough comments about one in particular people like the best that will be the I go with. Anyways…**

**Oh yeah and I have forgotten to do this the last couple of chapters but you all ready know it. I do not own ghost hunt!**

**On with the story. **

I walked with gene into the surrounding forest. The trees starting to thin out after a few minutes of slow walking. We finally reached a point where everything was a white space. "Gene… where are we?" I asked. I looked around there was nothing but white and Gene. Not even the forest that we had just come out of was there anymore.

"We are in what is called an empty space. You are able to create them or you can move from this space that you created when you came here to the next space that already exists. You should be able to do that now. But I recommend that you don't because you won't know what to expect in the next space. Each pre-existing space can be unpredictable and dangerous. If you happen to come across the wrong space and you don't know were you are you could get stuck there and not be able to return to your own space. If this happens you could disappear completely and will not be able to come back." Said Gene. "Also you will be able to go from here to the real world through these spaces. But only if they're your own. If there not your own you won't be able to get to the real world."

"I see." I said. "So how do I create these spaces?"

"You will need a lot of power in order to create them so we will work that when the time comes. Right now I think that we should work on you getting to the real world. Right now. Of course you will only be able to walk around and only for a few hours at the most."

"Ya you said that already…" I said.

He laughed sheepishly. "Ya sorry I just want to make sure that you know that so you don't freak out when you can't talk to them or even when they don't see you."

"Its alright. So when do I get to go see everyone? Or at least see what they're doing."

"Right now"

As he said this, the space around us lowly began to change. And he started to disappear along with the white. "Gene?" I yelled.

"Don't worry Mai. What your doing is perfectly fine."

"How am I doing this though?"

"All your doing is letting your heart guide you to were you want to go to. Just follow your heart. But remember that you only have a few hours."

"What happens if I run out of time?"

"Don't worry you will come back here and sleep afterwards, because you will run out of energy."

I shook my head in reply and looked toward were I was going. The white had turned into blue and white. I looked around me and up all I saw was blue with what looked like puffy white clouds. That was when I realized that were I was, was in the sky. I looked down to see I was right over the Shibuya district. I could see all the little people walking to work after their lunch breaks.

I slowly started to float downwards towards the SPR building as I thought about it. when I was about level with Naru window I stopped. Leaning into to see if I could see anything I was shocked to find that I had ended u on the floor with Naru's chair a few feet away from me. I had gone through the window. But I guess that was a no brainier. What had I been thinking trying to lean on something when I was only a… a… what was I? a ghost? A spirit of some sort? An esper? Ya I guess that sounded right. I think. But I'm not human so I guess that could be it but in spirit form? Oh what ever I guess that's what I could call myself. A spiritual esper.

I got up and looked around. Naru was sitting at his desk and Lin was beside of him. Infront of then was Madoka. They looked like they were having a staring contest. What was going on?

"Your father has requested this of you Noll. This is not something you can turn down." Madoka said with a sickly sweet smile.

"She's right Noll. And you know it. You can't just turn this down. He is your father and your boss. This is something that you can't just turn away from." Said Lin.

"We just a case and look where that ended. In disaster. Now Mai is dead. I do not want to risk any more lives. I don't care whom this case is for or if my father asked for our help I'm not going to allow anymore of my co-workers to end up hurt. This case is simply to dangerous. Masako and john are the most likely targets for this ghost and I do not want them to do this. Not after what happened last time." Naru almost yelled back.

Lin and Madoka just looked at him as if it were normal. I guess that's what they always have to go through when they want him to take a case.

"You need to move on Naru there are always going to be times when you have to face reality. This is something you must do. Its what your job requires. If Mai were here she would want you to take the case. This came from Lin. His face was serious and grim.

"We all miss Mai but we have to move on. She's gone now and she won't be coming back. I'm sorry that I had to say that to you but its what you needed to hear. This case is something that you must take there is no yes or no's to this one and there is no choice. This is something you will be taking on and everyone is required to come if they are available. And no, you cannot give them things to do so they aren't. they are free I have already asked them. They said they will do it and that they would be happy to accompany us along the way. They have already been informed of the risks and they have been given the choice of going or not." Madoka looked like she was ready to explode with emotions, but she held them back well and was able to keep her composer.

I looked on with a questioning gaze but remembered that they wouldn't be able o see me. I would have to remember to keep a constant check on them so I would be able to come with the on the case.

I had had enough of listening to there case detail. All I really learned was that they were going to a relative of Lin's that had just recently bought a mansion in Japan. All of his younger savants had turned up dead or haven't turned up at all. It was kind of like what had happened on the bloody labyrinth case. But this time the house wasn't so big and there was no hidden spaces to hid bodies in plus the attacks where at random most of the time. It just so happened that forty percent of them were younger years. And then after that there were deaths of all ages. There was really no pattern. But that's all I really learned because they had gone back to the argument that had happened when I had just walked/fell in.

I walked out the door or should I say walked though the door and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Ok so I know I'm a little all over the place with my updates… but that because of homework… so I think I'm off the hook for that. Also this story hasn't been going the way I wanted at all and im having a hard time remembering the plot line I had all planed out in my head… oh well. I will try my hardest to make the story take the direction I had originally planed so its not as cheesy as the last chapters. Also thanks to people who review. I really appreciate it! on with the story.**

What I saw was not what I had ever expected to happen… ever. My friends where there sitting on the couch like always. But beside Yasu… was… a… dare I say it. A girl. And I know I really shouldn't have been surprised. But… come on it was Yasu. He just never really stuck me as the type of guy to pick up a girl so fast with out telling me. But then again I'm dead. Man this really sucks. I looked on with curious eyes as I watched everyone interact with each other looking happy and content. They were lively compared to the last time I saw them. I wonder how long I was in the empty space. I looked out the window. Everything was green and in bloom. And If I remember correctly it was autumn when I passed on. And it looked to late spring. Was I really gone that long?

My heart clenched a little at the thought of not having seen them for so long. Of not having been able to be there to hold them. To talk to them. Now the only thing I was able to do was watch as they lived their lives. Moving on with out me. Growing older with out me there to see.

I looked to see Yasu and his girl friend kiss sweetly as I heard monk and Ayako cheer as the John and Masako laughed and clapped. I gave a watery smile that no one would be able to see as I felt a tear go down my cheek. I laughed a little at thought of me being able to do something like that when I didn't even have a proper body. But then again there where always cases where the ghost we saw were crying.

Just then Lin and Madoka walked out of Naru's office. Madoka had a smile on that grew even bigger when she saw the lovely couple sitting on the couch. Lin ven gave a small smile. Everyone seemed to be getting along well.

I looked around the office to see if anything had changed while I was gone. The shrine that they had placed in the corner had now been moved to the window behind Naru's chair. And there was now my mom and dads shrine under mine. I guess they had cleaned out my apartment and had seen fit that I had my parents with me. I was glad that they had done that for me. It meant that they really did care for me. They could have just seen fit to throw out there shrine because they didn't know them. Or even just packed it away. But they didn't. That just showed that they really were the best family I could have had.

Other then the shrine the only other thing that had been changed was a painting of cherry blossoms that had been put on the wall. Everything else was the same old … boring.

I watched a little longer as everyone interacted with each other. My mind wandered to the new case that was forced on Naru. What could have been so dangerous that he didn't want to take it? That had never really stopped him before. it did sound a little dangerous but I didn't think it to be that bad. Not as bad as the Urado case at least.

I looked over as Naru walked out of the office with that same damn black folder. Would he ever get rid of it? He sat down in his usual chair. Everyone went quiet then and gave him his full attention. Lin took out his laptop and began typing away.

"Out clients name is Yuki Ito. She owns a mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. She has had many servants go missing. Even more disturbing yet is that there seems to be no age or gender preference." Naru began.

I watched as everyone stayed quiet as they contemplated the possibilities. Naru went on about how it was going to be a difficult and very dangerous case and that they should all be on guard and with some one at all times. They discussed who they were going to be with for sleeping arrangements and who they would walk around with. I was surprised when Naru told Yasu's girlfriend (who's name I learned was Airi) to go make tea. I felt a flare of jealously but quickly pushed it back when I realized that he would have needed to go and get a new assistant to replace me. His world wasn't going to stop just because I was gone. But all the more I so wanted to be the one to go and get the tea and do all of the paper work.

Airi got up and went to the kitchen to make the tea as everyone sat there quietly watching Naru as he read through his folder and made notes. I wanted to cry out them to let them know I was there. To talk to them in that moment. I wanted it so bad but I could feel my power dying and I knew that my time was up and that I would be pulled back into the empty space where I would fall asleep. And I would never know how long it would take me to see them again. All I knew was that I would have to train my self the next time I was able to come here to be able to communicate some how. May it be that I'm just able to show them it me or that I could talk or pick objects I new that I needed to learn how to communicate to them. Or else o was going to go crazy.

I felt the pull I had the first time I left this world when I was exorcised. I felt my eyes tire like I was falling asleep. I resised the pull though as I watched as Airi walked into the room and hand out the tea. I watched as naru took out something small from his black folder and rap it around his hand before taking the cup off of the tray that was in front of him. On closer inspection I could see that it was my locket and key. I gave a small smile at this before I let sleep come over me once more. If I had of been paying attention any longer I would have seen Naru and Lin look over to were I was standing but seeing nothing.

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Protector of SPR chapter 8

**Hey people! sorry I havn't updated in a long time. I've been working on a new story… Forever Lost… and well I kinda got caught up in it. lol any ways thanks for all the lovely reviews! **

**Oh and to: JayEyedWolf**

**Hey, ok so I read your review and sure it was really long but it was really cute. Btw sorry I'm not answering thins sooner. I would be absolutely happy to ask her why for you. or If you would like I can do your reviews for you. Just send them to me threw privet messaging or if you can't do that just send them to me through reviews and I can let her know what you think. I have no problems with that. And ya I'm pretty sure yasu and monk would be ripping on naru as well if her death hadn't affected them that much. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear back from you soon. Love always, Fly Away Free Spirituality.**

**Thank you once again to my reviewers. I hope to hear from everyone soon. And like always please feel free to give your thoughts and ideas and any suggestions you may have on the story.**

**Now onward to the story! **

When I opened my eyes again I was back in that empty space. Everything was white. The only thing in the place that had a bit of color to it, was me. I don't know how long I was out for. All I knew was that after revisiting them in the other world I had felt extremely tired and completely bothered by the fact that I was able to walk through the walls and the doors. I couldn't even feel them. All it felt like was walking threw a thin veil of water. It was the weirdest sensation I had ever felt.

My thoughts went back to that locket I had given naru. Why had I given it to him? I couldn't even remember. But it was really shocking but sweet that he had taken it out when he taken a drink of his tea. I smiled at the memory.

I took a look around to see if Gene was anywhere near by. He didn't seem to be. I wonder where he was. Wasn't he supposed to be here by now? Maybe he wanted me to do something. But that was going to be hard. Considering that I didn't even now what day it was. Or what the time was for that matter. This was going to be hard. How was I supposed to lean how to control my power if I was out so long that I couldn't even tell what the date was. and how was I supposed to learn when I was out after only a few hours in their world?

"Mai" I heard Gene call from behind me. I tuned to see him smiling at me. " finally awake are we?"

"Ya. But why did I sleep so long? And why was I so tired?" I asked right away wanting to know the answers as soon as possible.

He sighed. "Mai you have to understand that this kind of thing takes practice. You need to build up your strength in order to be able to do the things you want to. it will take some time before your able to even show them that your there. Like I said before.

"oh." Was all I was able to get out.

"Ya… anyways. I should probably let you know the date. It's been a month since your last visit. And that the case they were talking about has been successfully finished." It is now summer. Or to be more specific the beginning of June."

"What! Its been that long already? Oh my god…" I was in near hysterics.

"Yes and that's why you need to build your strength up. When you do you'll be able to stay there longer."

"I know but how am I supposed to do that."

"It will just happen over time. Like building up a muscle. It takes time. That's why it's time to go."

As he said this he faded away along with his voice. I watched as the scene around me changed.

With one quick look I was able to tell I was once again in the SPR office. This time I wasn't above the damn building. I was in the kitchen. Thankfully. I jumped when I saw Lin standing there though. When was the last time I saw him in the kitchen. I tried to think back. I couldn't come up with anything. He was making two cups of tea. Stirring in sugar and milk in one and just milk in the other. I was about to say hi when I thought back to what Gene had said. I almost screamed in frustration. Lin picked up the two teacups carefully and walked back into the sitting area. I followed him. He placed the cup in front of Madoka, then sat down beside her and smiled.

She laughed at him then carefully took the cup into her hands and took a sip after blowing at the hot liquid. Naru who was sitting in his usual chair looked up from his folder. I noticed that he once again had the locket. But this time it was in front of him.

I looked down at my feet and smiled a really girly smile. I felt like a teenager. Oh wait I am a teen. Never mind I was allowed to do that. I laughed at that. I slowly walked over to Madoka. I never did get to talk to her that time. She was never there. I sat down beside her and looked at my white dress that I had seemed to come to wear all the time. It was simple. It had thick straps that went down to meet in a "v" than got tight at the bottom of my breasts. Then it flared out. All in all. It was cute and modest.

I reached out to touch her shoulder after I looked up from her laugh. I had come into late to understand what they were talking about so I just let the sound pass though me. I reached her shoulder and was about to grab it when I remembered the door insdent. Would my hand pass through her? My hand was about an inch away from her. I kept it there determining what to do. I didn't think I would be able to handle not being able to touch her. And what if I did or was able to put my hand on her shoulder? What would she do? I took my hand away quickly. It seemed that she didn't notice me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Naru was back to reading his folder again. I got up and went behind him to see what he was reading. All he was reading was information on case files. Nothing exciting. I sighed and reached out to take the locket from the table forgetting once again that I wouldn't be able to touch it. but as soon as I reached I found that I was. I took it amazed at what I was able to do.

I was mesmerized by it. it seemed it was the one thing in their world that I was able to truly touch. I don't know how long I stayed there looking at it. but I was brought out of my thoughts by a gasp. When I looked up I saw Madoka, Lin and Naru all staring directly at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Protector of SPR

Chapter 9

**Ok so I know I haven't been consistent with my updates. Sorry about that and to my reviewers thanks. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My internet was down so… Also I read in one of my reviews that some one thought that Mai had been dating Yasu. That is not the case. She was just supposed to be shocked that he actually was able to get a date. She was not dating him. remember that she loves Naru. **

Anyways on with the story.

I looked up when I heard a gasp from the people that were sitting on the couches. They all seemed to be looking at me. but just to be sure I took the neckless and moved it from side to side to see if it was only the locket that they were seeing. Their eyes stayed solely focused on me.

"Mai?" Madoka asked, her voice shaky. I gasped and dropped the locket. It hit the floor with a small clink and then the room was filled with sound of a thousand silver bells. I looked around the room to see were the sound was originating from. It didn't seem to have a specific place though. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. I looked over to Naru and Lin who were sitting there wide-eyed. Madoka had her head buried in Lins arm just peeking up at me. Then the locket that was not sitting on the floor any more but hovering four feet in the air started to glow and blue-white light. The lettering that was rapped around it lighting up.

The silver bells got a little louder. The three that were originally sitting were now standing looking around and examining what was going on with more fascination and fear in their eyes then I had ever seen before. Madoka looked like she had gotten over her fear a little more but was still clinging to Lins arm. The light they were looking over to the locket and me. The locket emitting more and more light every second got even brighter. The blue-white light going to a pure white one. Then everything in the room dissolved into thin air. The black couches slowly turning into a sand like dust swirling up into the space around us along with the rest of room.

After everything that was the SPR office had dispersed into the white space around us I realized that we were standing in my empty space. I watched in fascination as the locket started loose its glow until it had gone back to its original silver self. And falling once more but this time into the palm of my hand.

I looked up from my hand after staring at the thing for a moment. Lin and Madoka had wide eyes and Naru's eyes looked the same as ever. But if you looked close enough you could see the emotion brewing there.

"What just…"I heard Lin murmur.

My eyes went wider, if that were even possible, when I realized they were actually here with me. "You mean that you can see me?"

Madoka nodded her head in confirmation.

"Mai what is going on?" Naru demanded.

"I-I don't know… I don't know!" I said, my voice becoming frantic as I looked around. "Wake up. Wake up! This all a bad dream! A bad dream…" I was down in the feudal position now and I had tears running down my cheeks delicately.

"Mai!"

I looked up in shock to see Lin in front of me holding my shoulders. My eyes went wide when his went soft. "Its alright. Everything will be just fine."

"Fine? Fine! You think this is going to be fine?" I nearly shouted but stopped my self just before. "I brought you to my world! I don't even know how I did this. Gene said I wouldn't be able to do this until I was trained more! What if I can't get you back?"

"You need to calm down Mai!" said Naru in his cold voice.

"How can I calm down! Your in an empty space Naru! Not the god damn astral plane! This is completely different! Its unpredictable. I don't even know what could happen and I'm the one who created this one!" as I yelled this, our surroundings had begun to change. The white atmosphere became dark and weary reflecting the emotions I was showing. It began to rain a little and we were now in a forest. There was no moon and no stars to provide any light. Only the glow from our bodies.

"All the same Mai you need to calm down. I thought that people who were dead were supposed to be calm and level headed?" Naru's cold voice shot through me like a spike of ice.

I looked up to him, past Lin and Madoka who were now in front of me and shot him a look that he would remember for the rest of his life. "You have no idea what its like!" I shouted. "You have no idea what I am. I am not dead."

"You are dead Mai. We watched you fall, we sat there with your body. Your in denial Mai."

"I'm not dead. Yes my first body may have died in that accident. But it doesn't mean that I'm dead."

"Why haven't you moved on Mai?" Naru said as he completely ignored my statement.

"Simple. Because I'm not dead."

"Wait." I looked over to Lin who had said this. "How could that have been your first body?"

I sighed. "I just learned this so don't blame me for not having all the facts. I shed my body. Well the accident helped the process. Apparently I would have died anyways due to the large amount of power I have in my body. And if I hadn't 'shed' then I would have been blown to pieces… in a way. I wish I had known this before so I could have warned you but I never knew so I couldn't. Any ways that brings me back to the fact that I'm not dead. Well not really. If I can't figure out a way to control my powers I will never be able to contact you. As it is I'm not sure what happened just now. I'll have to ask Gene when I see him next."

"But didn't the others exercise you?" asked Madoka.

"Yes. And it kinda hurt by the way."

"And it didn't effect you?"

"No. Not at all."

"I see." Naru butted in. "you called this an empty space right?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Is it apart of the astral plane at all?"

"No I don't think so. Gene had said that it was me that created it. He said that its like dimension. I know it leads off into other dimensions and if I don't control it or if I left it I could potentially get lost and never be able to find my way back or it could possibly destroy me."

"…"

I looked around after that. They all seemed to be thinking and I didn't even dare to interrupt them in thinking that they would probably rip my head off if I did. The scene had changed a little. The moon was shining now showing the tress that we had briefly seen. I calmed my self down even more watching as the space around us reflected my emotions. The trees started to disappear and soon the sound of waves could be heard. This seemed to break the trio of scientists out of their thoughts to look around. I concentrated on the sound of the waves and soon the beach where my parents had taken me before. The ocean came into view with little waves coming in with the tide. I breathed in and started to walk to the water the sand between my toes. My white dress flowing to the side being pushed by the light breeze. The stars started to reappear one by one until it was like a tidal wave of light came from above. The scene was breath taking. I started to jog to the waters edge the sand being lightly pushed up more and more as I broke out into a full out run.

Behind me I could hear the others calling to me but ignored them as I finally came to stop. The others light footsteps could be heard as they came towards me.

"Mai!" Naru called. "Mai what are you doing?"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply bring the smell of saltwater to my nose. I felt the three stop behind me. I didn't turn to them but rather felt the cool water run over my toes then retract back to the sea.

"This was were my parents toke me when I was little. It on the western cost of Canada close to Vancouver but far enough away from civilization that there was never really anyone here. It was one of my favorite places to come. But we stopped when my dad died. I had almost forgotten about it."

"Mai…" Madoka said in a motherly voice.

I felt tears start to slide down my face. My anguish making the waves start to grow and the wind pick up. The ground was shaking and I could feel the heart grow darker. I started to panic making everything worse. I looked back as I felt Lin and Madoka take hold of my hands and Naru gentle put his hands on my back. When I looked back to the water my panic began to rise as I watched a growing tsunami coming directly for us.


	11. Chapter 11

Protector of SPR

Chapter 10

The wave grew and grew and all I could feel was fear running through my blood. I could faintly hear the sound of small voices in the back of my ind as my horror grew with the waters size. Thoughts ran through my mind at a speed that you would not believe. Would I really die this time? Would I really have to leave the earth and all my friends? Were would I go? And would the others come with me? What would happen to Naru and Madoka and Lin? All these and more were going through my head.

I felt the pressure on my hands increase. More on the right then on the left due to the fact that Lin had more control over his emotions then Madoka. But I could still feel the pressure there increase nonetheless. Narus hands were so tight on my back that they felt almost numb.

I cowered into their touches. What would happen to them? Would they die with me? As if it weren't bad enough that I was going to be killed by my own emotions, they had to die with me. All of this was my fault why would they have to suffer along with me? What had they done to me that they deserved this?

I snapped out of my thoughts when that small busing of voices got louder. I looked to my right and left to see Madoka and Lin staring down at me with panic in their eyes. That's when I realized it. It was Gene's voice in my ear. I looked over my shoulder past Naru. There he was running towards me. The wind that was accumulating, blowing his bangs in his eyes. The others followed my gaze with wide eyes.

"Gene!" I yelled over the boisterous wind.

"Mai!" he yelled as he came closer. The wave was building bigger but wasn't going anywhere yet. Finally he reached me pushing his younger brother out of the way and placing his hands on my shoulders. "Mai! You must calm down! This space affecting the outer world as well! You emotions are getting the better of you! if you don't people could be killed. You and them! They'll all be killed!"

I panicked again. That hadn't helped even a little bit. My eyes grew wide as the wind pick up speed. I dropped to the ground to my knees as I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. Gene knelled down with me bring me into a hug as he did so. I focused on my breathing as he tucked my head into the crook of his neck. He whispered sweet nothings as my sobs began to die down. Our surroundings started to change again. The sea wasn't as calm as it had been but it my emotions were still a little lopsided. The sun started to peek through the clouds, but just barely.

When he was sure that I was done crying, gene pulled away from me. His soft expression making me a little more relaxed. I slowly stood up with the help of Lin's hand. Once I was secure on my feet and I was sure that I wouldn't fall over I let go and gave him a weary but thankful smile.

"Mai you have to keep your emotions under control. You have no idea what you could end up doing to this world or any others for that fact. I wish I could have told you that before but I didn't even know." Gene sighed as he said this. When I looked to the others they seemed to be fixed on gene and my self. I had a pretty good feeling why but it was starting to freak me out a little.

"So your here to, are you?" Naru finally spoke up.

"Yes but I'm not like Mai so don't get your hopes up little brother."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good" Gene dismissed the conversation then focused his attention back to me. "I'm surprised that you're still standing. These events should have taken a lot out of you."

"I am feeling tired though so it probably won't be long until I do. but hat am I supposed to do about them?" I asked looking back over to the three that I had somehow dragged in here with me.

"You'll have to send them back. But I am curious how did you get them in here in the first place?"

I looked down at my bare feet that were now being bathed by the tide and sand. I watched as a small silver chain caught on my big toe but refused to be dragged away with the water. I reached down and grabbed what I now recognized as my locket. I opened it to reveal the picture of my parents. I smiled down at them the swiftly closed it before I got to lost in looking at them. I handed it necklace over to Gene as my explanation, and he took it with out question.

"I guess this is how you'll have to send them back." His voice was just above a whisper but I heard him loud and clear.

"Alright. But how do I do that?" I asked as I took the locket back.

He started to fade away but I was just able to catch his voice as it drifted off. "just think about were you want to send them."

I turned towards the trio and looked down to the locket again. When I looked back again they were staring at me with guarded expressions. I was going to ask what was wrong but I felt sleep tugging at me. "Sorry I can't answer your questions. But I promise when I learn how to communicate with you guys better I will tell you everything I know." I said as I held out the locket in front of me again and concentrated on it. The silver bells could be heard once more and the necklace started to glow. I opened my eyes once I felt the chain fading from my hands as I watched them disappear with it. Once the locket was free from my grasp I looked into each of their familiar eyes, an apology written on my face. The two adults just smiles a little but the teen with the black hair looked like he was torn between protesting and crying. I smiled the best I could until I was sure that he was gone. I once again faded into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright I haven't decided if I'm going to keep writing this story or if I'm going to rewrite it. but I'm not sure yet. Anyways please read and review! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

Protector of SPR

Chapter 11

**Ya sorry about the long wait. I had to get rid of the other stories I was working on so I could focus on this one instead. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And once this whole story is done I'm thinking of rewriting it again to develop the plot a little more. But if you guys don't think that's a good idea then let me know and I'll think about what to do. Also if any of you have any ideas or thoughts on the story go for it and tell me. I might just add it in! ^.^ **

I felt as if I had been asleep for weeks and the thing was, was that I probably was. But I could tell that the time had been shorter than in the past. But this time things were different. Things seemed brighter and I myself felt as though I had recharged from everything that had happened. Though I had to wonder what had caused gene to freak out at me. He had said something about what was happening in here was happening out in the real world. Right? Though what could have happened that could have been so bad and how had it happened? That was what was really bugging me.

But I pushed those thoughts out of my head and remembered that I was supposed be practicing going into the other world. I thought hard and focused all my thoughts on a portal to come and it did immediately. I sighed in relief and thanked whatever god was watching over me for allowing this to come easily for me.

I stepped through and into the real world and as I did so I realized that I was nowhere near the SPR building. In fact I was sure that I wasn't even in the country anymore. I looked around me to find that I was standing in the middle of a city. Or more specifically the city of London

I could feel the fear inside of me creeping up my spine as I looked around. Everything was so different. So unfamiliar. But I guess that's to be expected to happen since I had never been out of Japan in my life. Though the only reason I knew I was in this city was the signs that I had learned to read through my English classes.

I sighed. If only the three of them could see me now. Maybe they would be proud… maybe. I laughed at this. Only find myself crying a little. The tears slowly dripped down my face as I looked around myself. The city area was actually very pretty though the weather was a downer. Though I'm pretty sure that my opinion was very biased for the reason that I was located near the center of the city with all the larger more famous structures surrounding me.

My thoughts went back to the fact that I was still stuck in this place with no knowledge of how to get back. And the fact that I didn't know what went wrong. But soon after thinking a little more I was able to determine that my problem was that I hadn't thought of anyone and that I hadn't been thinking of anything when I had opened up the portal.

I knew at that moment I had to get back to my own country in order to get back to the regular empty space that I was usually in. So what did I do? I walked and panicking at the same time. Pacing the streets of an unfamiliar town. All the while I wasn't paying attention to the fact that I was gradually starting to show myself to the rest of the living world. And that people were looking at me like I was crazy or that I was some sort of monster for those who could see that I was still some what see-threw. And I didn't notice this until some little kid started to scream at me and pointed his finger. I looked around to see that people where looking at me like I was some sort of creeper. I looked down to my hand to see that I was solid. I bent down to his level and looked at him. He almost looked familiar. Almost like lin. But his eyes were brown and not black. Funny how thing happen and I could guess that this little boy was the beginning of a very long day. Why? Well because at that moment the boy screamed. Loud and at a higher pitch then I thought possible to come from a boy or girl. I mean sure he was only what? Two? Not even.

"Akira!" and that voice was what made me stiffen. I didn't know whether she would be mad at me for being here but I had to see her. See them. And so I slowly stood up as the little boy name Akira ran to his mother that I had seen what felt like only weeks before. But I could now guess that it had been a lot more than a few weeks. More along the lines of a few tears.

"I'm sorry Miss." And there it was that second voice that I could recognize anywhere even though he had rarely ever really talked to me. Lin and Madoka. But what were they doing here? Had they left Japan again?

"It was her own fault." And there it was. Voice number three. And one that I really didn't need to hear right now.

"Noll that's not very polite." Chastised Madoka. "We are really sorry for our sons behavior. He usually doesn't act like that around people."

Son? Well that explained it. Why he had looked like them. Yep this was going to be a very long day. Slowly. Ever so slowly I turned my body to face them. And the reaction? Shock of course. What else would you expect from them? Screaming was defiantly out of the question. "Hey?"

"Wha…"

"Ya I know right? Freaky. But you know I've been walking around this city panicking for a really long time. Do you think we could go somewhere else to talk?" they nodded their heads and called a cab to take us away. And I sighed when I was able to sit down in an actual couch.

"Mai what are you doing here?" and my serenity was broken with that. That one question. I opened my previously closed eyes to look at the trio in front of me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was hoping to end up in Japan. But I guess because you're here I came here to. But I have a question for you. Why are the three of you here? Why aren't you in Japan? Did you guys leave again or something?" I asked as I let my eyes go into suspicious slits.

"No we're here on a business trip." Replied Lin.

"Oh. Good. I don't think the others would be able to handle you guys leaving a second time around." I said quietly. I looked down to my hands that were fisted in my white dress. "Anyways, how long have I been out?"

"Well considering that those two got married and everything… It's been three years since that time. And you've been gone about four years." Said Naru in an almost kind voice… almost.

I slumped back in my chair. Taking in their appearances. It was true they had changed so much. They looked older. More tired. Naru looked more grown up more mature. And then there was me. Stuck in my seventeen year old body. Standing up I walked over to the mirror that resided on the wall to my right. I touched my forehead to the glass and sighed quietly. "How is everyone?" my voice was low. Almost a whisper.

"They're good. Monk and Ayako got married and are expecting a child. And Yasu has a girl friend. John and Masako plan to get married soon. As well. In a few months I believe." Madoka said as she got up from her seat and stood behind me. She carefully reached out a hand but retracted back quickly when I turned to face her. I reached out for her hand and she reached her out for mine after a moment's hesitation. The men looked on with silent eyes as they watched. My hand was just centimeters away from her and at the last moment she stopped and backed up a bit. My hand still in the air I looked down and let a single tear drop to the ground. And to my surprise as well as the others it landed with a small splash onto the cool wood floor.

Standing there I looked at it as it slid a little then stopped. Little footsteps made me look up with a curious gaze as I watched the little boy that had, up until now ,been sleeping walk over to me. But just when I thought that he was going to start crying again he crouched down and very gently poked the little pile of water. He lifted his figure up to show us and we watched as what little water was there slid down his finger. "Real." He said in a small voice.

Bending down to his height, I smiled the best I could as I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks. "Yes it's real."

"You're real."

"Yes I'm real to." And at this point I realized that maybe there was hope that I could get back to living freely and happily with everyone again. I lifted my hand as the tears running down my cheeks plopped down to the floor, and I gently touched his cheek. I laughed at this though I didn't really know why, and It was more along the lines of a cry. He smiled but it slowly disappeared as my body started to fade away again. He looked a little sad but I couldn't help it so I stood up and walked a few feet away from him. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" I promised them and they smiled gently and nodded in my direction. And then I thought of Japan and opened a door to there just to be lead into another one so I could fade into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Protector of SPR

Chapter 13

There are things that can't be done and some things that can't be said. Time and time again I did this. And I even knew that I shouldn't, but I did anyways. And where did this get me? it got me here. Here in this living hell. Or in this lonely darkness that I could call a cage. There are times when these things can't be helped though and you know this. That's why you do them.

I sat in the darkness that I was sure wasn't supposed to be there. But then again I was sure that I was supposed to be there. That was when I realized that I was still sleeping. But how could this happen? I was in an empty space that couldn't be avoided as long as I was determined to be among the living again. Though I knew that was highly unlikely. And even if I do it would just end up being alone for the rest of my life. I was sure of that. Though I couldn't really tell. i suppose it could happen but I would be alone again anyways. Perhaps I would live with my friends children and grow up with them and become friends with. I seriously hoped that wouldn't happen. Not because I wouldn't be able to handle it but because they (as in my original friends) would die before me and I wouldn't be able to stand that. It would be to much of a emotional hazard for.

So with renewed determination I woke myself up I was greeted once again with a blinding white light that would always seem to be there every time. I was actually starting to get used to this.

I sat up on what I thought was the floor. Well that was what it seemed to be. I had no Idea what to call it. It seemed that I was almost flying but I pushed that thought away from my mind and I stood with ease. Something told me that I would be able to deal with what was coming my way to day.

I thought of the gang as I let the energy around me swirl. It certainly was getting much easier. I wasn't even trying. I guess Gene was wrong when he said that it would be harder then when I was first starting. With an ease that I was glad I had been able to find in the short while I was awake I walked waited as everything started to come into view.

Looking around the around I was glad too see that I was in fact in the SPR office and not in some other country. I placed my hands out in front of me and was annoyed to see that I was see threw. I guess that was my next priority. Try and find out how to make it so I wasn't see threw anymore. I hadn't been paying attention when I was able to become a solid, or almost solid form from the last time but I was sure that I was able to because of the whole out of control emotions thing. Ii walked out into the sitting area to find that Ayako and monk where sitting there on the couch. I walked over to them and waved a hand in front of their faces only to find that they weren't able to see or sense me. well that was just great. But what was funnier was the fact that they, even as ghost hunters weren't able to even sense my presence. How pathetic was that. But I could guess it was because I wasn't their stereo-typical type of ghost.

I walked over to narus door and was about to open it when I heard voices coming from behind me reminding me that If I were to open and close the door I would only draw attention. And quite honestly I really didn't want to be cleansed again. I shuddered as I looked back to the first day I had realized that I was dead. And the when they had done the cleansing. Ya not the most pleasant experience in my life. I sighed and walk through the door to find Lin and Naru talking to an older couple. They were in their late forties and looked to be English if their hair color was anything to go by. The lady had soft blond curls and the man had grey hair with a few stands of black still there. I immediately recognized them as Naru's parents from the one or two glimpses I had gotten of them when we had found Genes body. Martin and Luella Davis. Naru looked like he was about to explode with annoyance. I almost laughed but was able to restrain myself.

I waited till they left to make myself known to the two remaining people in Naru's office.

Focusing on my voice I decided to start with a low quiet hum in order to see if I was able to get it to actually work. It took a bit but I was able to hear it slowly come around me and fill the room. It wasn't quite noticeable to the other three but it was there. It echoed a bit more and I focused harder on it in order to get it louder. It cracked a little but it finally became loud enough to get Lin and Naru's attention.

They looked up in shock and looked around the room to find the source of the odd sound. I laughed a little and they fixed their eyes on what they assumed was the place it came from. They were pretty close but they weren't looking at me properly and almost looked blind. I walked away from the door and sat down in one of the chairs that resided in front of the desk.

Projecting my voice once again I knew it would be a little sketchy but I was determined to actually get this time. And without having to make myself whole again. Maybe this way I would be able to stay a while longer. "So what was that about you two?" I asked. My voice faded in and out but all in all I was pretty impressed with myself.

"Mai is that you?" Asked Naru. He looked skeptical.

"I thought you didn't like stupid questions." I said a smirk on my face.

He scowled. I laughed. And Lin smirked.

"So are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know?"

"I don't know. You just looked really annoyed. I just wanted to know what your parents did to deserve that kind of reaction from you." I said casually.

"We were talking about a new upcoming case." Lin butted in before the vein in Naru's head could explode.

"A new case?"

"Yes Mai. Can't you hear properly?" the sarcastic jerk said from his place behind his desk. I sighed.

"Yes I can Naru.

"Anyways." Lin cut in again. "This case was brought to us from England and Noll's parents want the whole team to go over there to solve it. That's why they were here."

"I see, so what was your answer?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"I really had no choice in the matter. We had to take it. The owners of the home are close family friends. I had tried to reject them about a month ago but that was what my mother and father came here to discuss with me."

"Well if they are close to your family I see no reason for you not to go."

"No you wouldn't. but the thing is that they have a daughter that apparently loves me."

"I would have thought that you would have been all over the idea to go where your fans are.

"No never. And my parents seem to think that I should get a life and court her. I'm afraid they want me to marry her. Which I have no intentions of doing of course but I don't want to go because of this. that and the case will be extremely dangerous."

"Come on she can't that bad." I said hiding the evident worry in my voice. I had no intentions of letting this girl marry Naru! Not in my life time and not in any life time!

"She's very clingy."

"Oh." Was all I could say. There was a pregnant pause before I switched subjects. "So what is this case about?"

"There is a ghost of some sort that attacks guests in the age range of 17 to 30. Though it never seems to attack any of their family members it seems that it will attack anyone that is in that rang and not of the family. There have been multiple disappearances already and no one has been found as of yet."

"Yikes. Sounds bad."

Another pause.

"How long has it been?"

"About three weeks." Was my immediate reply from lin.

"Are you guys counting now or something?"

"Yes. We have been." Said Naru as he looked up from a news report or something. I hadn't noticed him studying it before hand but now his attention was once again focused on where my voice was coming from. "The last time you materialized you left something material. You left a tear. We feel that your gifts are getting stronger."

"Well you've got that right. Though every time I leave I fall asleep so I don't have any time to practice them. And as soon as I wake up I always come straight to you guys. That's when I learn how to use the powers I have."

"We also feel that you aren't telling us something." Said Lin.

"What would make you say that?" I asked.

"Every time we see you different events happen. Big events."

"Ah. I know I've noticed as well. I haven't found anything out about that though. I need to talk to gene some more before I can tell you anything."

Another pause yet again.

"Well? Shall I see if I can go and make tea? I may need you r help though. And maybe I could scare the living day lights out of john if he comes into day…" I trailed of and looked over to see the two men smile. Truly a rare sight to behold. "Oh dear god their smiling! Someone help! This can only mean one thing! The world is ending! I pretended to cry making over dramatic sobbing noises but stopped when I heard the couple I the other room get up and knock on Naru's door.

"Naru? What was that?" Monk's voice was the one that floated through the wood to our ears.

"Shit! I didn't want them to know I'm here! Do they know?"

"Yes they do. We told them a few days ago about what happened in England. Plus the other times as well." Replied Lin, looking board.

"Oh that's great." I said rather sarcastically. "Come on in you guys its me!" I called

I was given the door opening so fast and hard that I was sure the wall was going to have a whole in it from the door knob. There in the doorway stood the entire SPR team.

**yep I hope you guys like it! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I kind kept putting it off. Remember I love to hear your ideas and thoughts! Oh and I was thinking of making its so mai could like bring gene back but I wasn't sure If I should or not. Let me know if that's what you guys want though I don't know if I like that idea or not. **

**I don't own ghost hunt and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I know I hate them to but I cant be bothered to go through all my chapters to fix them **


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

**(this is the actual chapter thirteen the last one was chapter 12 I kinda got them mixed up sorry**) **Alright lets see what I can do with this story shall we? I think I'll keep up the very out of character characters. I'm still not to keen on this story but I got a few protests and I finally figured out how to look at my traffic stats and I had over 8000 veiws… and their still growing…so that made me feel really guilty… so I wrote this chapter for you all. Hopefully its better than the others. I haven't been writing any stories lately so I may suck like always… but hey summer is almost hear and I need another reason to procrastinate in my studying for my last exam tomorrow. So let me know what you guys think of this chapter. And please let me know what I need to change. Alright everyone who still wants to read this story… here it is.**

The poor wall. I hope it was ok or else Naru would have a fit. They rushed in after looking around for minute. All their faces held a look of absolute confusion over them. I silently chuckled at them and kept quiet as I watched them.

"I could have sworn I had heard Mai's voice come from in here." Said Monk. He looked sad when he said my name and my theoretic heart hurt when I saw this.

"That's because you did." I said as my voice echoed slightly.

They looked shocked at the sound as they looked around the room as if determining where it was coming from. I found this interesting because Lin, Naru and Madoka who was standing with the others were looking almost directly at me.

"Mai?" Ayako asked. Her hand going to her enlarged abdomen as if to hold the baby growing in side her.

"Yes it's me Ayako."

Her face paled a little but I knew she was strong enough to fight fainting.

"Where are you Mai? Your voice sounds like its coming from everywhere at once." John was looking closer to where I was but not like Naru or the other two were.

"I'm in the farthest chair in front of Naru's desk." I replied. Why would my voice sound like that to them? "I wonder why you guys can't seem to focus on my voice as well as Naru, Lin or Madoka?"

Everyones eyes still seemed to wander around the room as if they couldn't believe what I had told them but they always were brought back to chair where I had said I was.

"Yes it is quite odd." I looked to Masako as she said this. "I can't even sense you presence."

"Why haven't you passed on yet Mai?" this was Monk.

"Why are you upset? Aren't you glad you can talk to me?" I fiend hurt and laced it onto my voice.

"No. I'm glad I can talk to you. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset that you aren't at rest yet. I want you to be comfortable and happy."

"I know you can't see this but I'm smiling at you."

He chuckled a bit. "Why is that?"

"I'm trying to get control over my powers again. It's a miracle that I'm able to even speak to you. Though I have found that when I am experiencing strong amounts of emotions I am able to become a physical being. I won't be able to explain it to you more until I find out more information on it."

"Is that why we were able to see you in England when we were there?" asked Madoka in an unsure voice. I quickly remember her reaction to wanting to touch me but being too afraid to.

"Yes. I think it is. You see I had not meant to go to England, but because when I open what could be more or less described as a portal or door to the real world I have to think about where I want to go. And it just so happens I usually think about Naru and the SPR team. There for where ever Naru is I end up going there as well. Though that one time that I was freaking out because I didn't expect to end up there and I had thought that I had done something wrong. And if that were the case you probably wouldn't hear me right now." I answered. Where that had come from I didn't know. So just assumed that it was basic knowledge I had picked up from what Gene had told me and from what I had learned through what little experience I have.

"Mai I think that is the most intelligent thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Said Naru with that signature smirk on his face.

I clenched my fists as I stared at him with glare could almost be compared with ice. I could feel my face heat up which to me was one of the most odd experiences of my life because it didn't feel like a warm heat like you get when you get embarrassed but instead it felt like my face had warmed up to about 100 degrees then cooled down so much that it felt like I had hypothermia. I shivered but I could tell that in actuality I was still red with anger. "You…! you jerk! I guess time really doesn't change people! I mean come on at least I'm stuck being a teen but the least you could do is grow up! Stupid idiotic narcissistic jerk!" I grumbled the last part. Everyone started to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh as well. It felt great to be like this again. "Why don't we move into the sitting room?" I suggested and they complied.

Once everyone was sitting I went into the kitchen reached for the kettle that was ever present on the stove, only to have my hand pass right through it. I growled when I noticed this and Ayako came into the kitchen to see what was wrong. She looked around the small room for me but I knew she wouldn't be able to find me.

"I'm over here."

"Your going to have to be more specific Mai." She deadpanned

"By the stove in front of the kettle."

She slowly walked towards where I had described carefully. I felt like she was trying to avoid stepping on a land mine or something. Slowly ever so slowly she made it to where I was standing and reached a hand in front of her. I felt her hand hit my stomach and then go right through me. it kind of felt weird in a way. Not like when I walk through walls but it felt like an annoying little itch the you can't scratch because its on the inside of you. If that makes any sense at all.

She squeaked and pulled back as if she had just felt an electric chock go right through her.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" I asked as panic rode in my voice.

"No. No. you didn't hurt me at all. It just felt like I was placing my hand in a bucket of goo and my hand was being sucked in while simultaneously being shocked." She replied. Well i guess my guess wasn't to far off.

"Mai what is taking so long. I want my tea." I heard the narcissist call from the sitting room.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. I'm trying here!" wow he was still as impatient as ever. "And that doesn't mean that I'll be able to even make it so don't get your hopes up either!"

"Now, now, you two we're all together now so we shouldn't fight." I heard john say as I looked back to the kettle that was still on the stove. I tried again and summoned some of my energy as I reached for the object of my desire. My hand didn't go through right away but it did become transparent once again. My hopes rise a little and I tried for the last time to make sure I still had enough energy to stay and talk. My hand once again touched it. This time for a little longer. But once again I let my emotions get the better of me and when I had a firm grip on the handle I let it go to fast and the damn thing landed on the ground. With a large clang I heard Ayako swear and I noticed that it had hit said women on her foot.

"Oh my god! Ayako are you alright?" I nearly cried. Why was I so stupid? I should have been paying attention from the start.

"Yes. I'm fine." She grunted through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I looked up to see monk standing in the small doorway that lead to kitchen.

"I'm sorry! I had a grip on the handle and then my control slipped and I dropped it. And then it landed on Ayako's foot. I'm so sorry!" I said really fast. I knew I was babbling so I stopped myself before I could go on any longer.

I looked up to see them with smiles on their faces and I looked down to see if I had once again made myself visible to them but I was disappointed to see that I was not solid.

"What are you smiling at?" I was annoyed beyond belief at this and it could be heard in my voice. And of course they could hear this so it only made them smile wider. Which only frustrated me more.

"It good to hear you like that again that's all. Even if it was because of my foot." Said Ayako.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down so as to keep my temper at bay. I was still a teenager after all. "maybe you should do the tea. I don't think it would be a good idea to have the pregnant women get hurt anymore." I said to monk and he nodded after looking a little shocked that I knew the information.

Ayako and I walked back to the sitting area and sat down. I looked around the room to find that everyone was looking in my general direction. I knew what was coming.

**I can't belive I just wrote that. Its over dramatic. Oh well. May be I'll keep adding to it randomly when I have nothing better to do or I want to write something dramatic. I'll just use this story to do so. Yep that sounds like a plan to me. anyways please review. **


End file.
